


Решайся

by Dan_Talion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Demons, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Talion/pseuds/Dan_Talion
Summary: - Ну же, лапушка, я жду твоего решения.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Решайся

**Author's Note:**

> Короткая зарисовка по чудесной паре
> 
> Коллаж к работе https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EZky2JYXgAAZpGk?format=jpg&name=large

Стайлз сглатывает, утирая пот со лба. Потусторонний жар опаляет брови и ресницы, заставляя щуриться и часто моргать. Мужчина перед ним довольно усмехается, и, неожиданно, температура становится ниже, позволяя дышать без опаски, что лёгкие сгорят.

— Ну же, лапушка, я жду твоего решения.

— Ничего я решать не собираюсь, — огрызается парень, на всякий случай демонстративно складывая руки на груди.

Мужчина тянет носом, впитывая в себя запах подростка и расплывается в довольном оскале.

— Врёшь, лапушка, ты уже все решил.

— Чёртовы оборотни! — яростно ругается Стайлз.

Внезапно он замирает, а запах любопытства вокруг него крепнет.

— Ты же не оборотень, так? — он опасливо обходит его вокруг, осматривая со всех сторон. Питер безмятежно улыбается, не двигаясь с места и позволяя ему это. — Тогда кто ты? На Цербера не похож… — парень бормочет, хмурясь.

В ответ мужчина эффектно распахивает черные крылья, появившиеся за спиной. Его глаза вспыхивают красными угольками, а Стайлз ахает от неожиданности и… восторга. Питер выглядит потрясающе и знает это, искушающе ухмыляясь и вновь протягивая руку парню.

— Идём со мной, Стайлз.

— Демон! Чтоб меня… Ты ведь не отвяжешься?

— Никогда в жизни. Ни в этой, ни в последующих.

Парень вздыхает и протягивает руку в ответ, позволяя увлечь себя в объятия и закутать в плащ.

— Ты ужасен. — фыркает он.

— Я знаю, лапушка, всё для тебя, — самодовольно произносит мужчина.

Черные крылья хлопают унося их вдаль. Стайлз не знает, что ждёт его в будущем, но всё же отважился вверить свою судьбу демону-искусителю.

Питер с осторожностью прижимал своего человека к груди, уже давно решив для себя, что будет оберегать его до конца этого грёбаного света.


End file.
